


Wine of Love, Wine Of Dream

by feelingeloquent



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Other, ballet class, idk how to tag sorry, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingeloquent/pseuds/feelingeloquent
Summary: Grantaire; as told through the eyes of a 13 year old ballerina.Title from “To a Dancer” by Arthur Symons.





	Wine of Love, Wine Of Dream

My class is from 6:30-7:30 on Wednesdays. I have two tap classes before it, and he knows this; He doesn’t mind if my bun is falling apart.

Grantaire — my teacher — is always slightly late to class, maybe 5 minutes at most. Says he has a meeting with his activist group beforehand. None of us mind. It’s almost nice, to be able to rest a bit before we’re up and dancing.

He has dark skin and acne scars. His teeth are slightly crooked and he always looks like he hasn’t shaved for a few days; his hair is thick and curly. He has green eyes.

He is kind, and funny. He cares about ballet, he cares about every detail, but he’s not mean or scathing if you get something wrong. He’s a beautiful dancer, and he cares about us. Each and every one. 

He teaches me tricks to help me stretch and get my splits. He helps my classmates with their passés and their changements and their leaps. He’s gentle, but firm in his wording.

Some days he looks more tired than others. His beautiful eyes are bloodshot and the circles under them are bigger than usual. His limbs sag and he talks less. On those days, I give him a hug on the way out the door. 

One week, he came in with the biggest smile on his face. His hair was slightly messy, and his cheeks were flushed. I gave him a high five that day. 

He plays Spring Awakening and Phantom of the Opera in class, and gives us fun combos. He can tell if you’ve had a bad day. He’ll usually bring you food if you look especially down. I’ve gotten a milkshake with him more times than I’d like to admit.

His pockets are always full of strange things, and at the beginning of class he lets us vent to each other.

He occasionally brings in his friends to help teach. Courfeyrac and Bahorel are usuals in our studio. Recently, he brought in his boyfriend, but Enjolras didn’t dance with us. He just watched Grantaire, the entire time. I don’t know if Enjolras knows it, but if he hurts our teacher, he’ll have a mob of angry, 13-year-old ballerinas after him.

Grantaire is a brilliant teacher. He’s kind, he’s funny, he’s imperfect and he’s gentle. He cares about dance, and he cares about us.

Class starts at 6:30, ends at 7:30, on Wednesdays. Our teacher’s usually 5 minutes late, and he doesn’t care if my bun’s a little messy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first time posting any fan fiction I’ve written... hope you liked it! please leave feedback in the comments.
> 
> anyway I rlly like ballet!Grantaire and I just thought this would be kinda cool to write?? idk. hit me up on tumblr @cthlulu


End file.
